The Movies
by confusedlildevil
Summary: AU. OotP compliant. Harry opted to go into the world as a muggle leaving behind any proof of him being a wizard. Harry is now famous  but not as 'the boy who lived' but rather as 'Harry Potter the movie star'. All goes well till his world's collide...
1. Making it Big

The Movies

_Making it Big_

Harry gazed out of the golf buggy. His dream had come true, he was famous but not for being 'the-boy-who-lived' but for being himself 'The Harry Potter'. He was to finish his first movie in a couple of weeks – which was named 'Past' – and couldn't wait for the premiere night. Harry will be face to face with his audience, his fans.

He already had hundreds of fans writing to him everyday, asking him questions and asking for help. His fan mail took a lengthily two hours to read and reply to, as Harry always replied to his mail. He wouldn't and couldn't leave his fans without giving them a response.

The buggy pulled into the set – for the last dinner scene. Harry stepped out, greeting the director and producer, as he did every morning.

"Harry, I've got some news for you," Sam said walking out of the shadows.

Sam was Harry's agent – he had started Harry's dream of making it big. First Harry had to do a few shoots – modelling formal wear and casual wear. Then, one evening, Sam had given Harry the news that he had got a part in a new movie.

Harry replied, "What is it?"

Sam walked towards him, "better we talk outside," gripping Harry's shoulder he led them outside, "it's private."

Once they were outside Harry turned to Sam, "it's bad news isn't it," he said with a worried look, "I knew it was too good to be true."

Sam smiled, "quite the opposite actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…let's just say you've made it."

Confusion swept over Harry's face, "huh?"

"We've done it Harry, mi boy! We've got another offer-"

Harry hugged Sam, "that's great."

"It is. But mind you it isn't a movie."

"Then what is it?"

"They want you to do a television program – one of those chat shows."

"A chat show?"

"Yeah, the producer heard about the advice you're giving to your fans. So he thought this show would be where your fans and everyday people can get advice from you."

Harry looked uncomfortable, "you haven't said yes yet?"

"Oh no, I had to ask you first," Sam looked Harry in the eye, "you don't want to do it?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure I'll be able to. Sam, millions of people are gonna watch me on television – talking about problems. Anyway there are so many talk shows on TV, what's going to be different about this one?"

"First - you're going to be presenting, second - its on satellite, third – we are going to have real people and celebrities -"

"I still don't think I can do it."

"There's another show they're thinking of – a puzzle game show thing – so if we can bag this we'll have another one to our name. I know its not Hollywood but while we aren't getting scripts we've got to aim slightly lower. Plus TV gets you hordes of fans."

"Can we arrange a meeting?"

"Sure – when for?"

"Whenever I'm free," Harry replied walking back into the sets ready for the next scene.


	2. Past Memories

The Movies

_Past Memories_

Back on the set, Harry was getting a final touch-up on his make up while refreshing his memory of his lines. Harry had this one last scene to shoot for today, and then he would retire back to his holiday cottage for the weekend – to relax. He could never really relax at his apartment – constantly getting eyed up when he walked down the streets, he felt like he didn't belong.

It had been years since he had remembered his childhood. He was so different – always sticking out as the odd one out. Though Harry never found out why he felt so alone and different till his thirteenth (A/N: is that right or is it his twelfth?) birthday.

But Harry didn't want to dwell on those memories – he had let go of his past – all of it. He was starting afresh making his name as 'Harry Potter – famous superstar' and he was well on his way now.

Though it is true that a chat/game show is not a movie but he'd still be on the screen and he should get more scripts soon, his agent had promised many deals to be wrapped up for him.

He was well up on his way – his biggest dream 'to be famous for his talents not his name'.

His thoughts were interrupted by the director calling all actors on to the set.

Harry walked on to the set taking his place. They were to perform the his last action scene – not big enough of a star to get a stuntman Harry had to perform all the dangerous aspects of the action himself

He was to be shot by his brother's best friend as the last of his memories when he wakes up. The scene was fairly simple – Harry gets shot, fakes to be in pain, gets rescued and ends up in hospital with the girl of hiss dreams tending to his bedside table looking worried sick.

The scene was finished in a mere fifteen minutes and Harry was on his way out, when he someone placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Harry come with me – the producer of the shows on the line and wants to talk to you," Sam pulled Harry towards the living room.

Harry picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Harry?"

"Speaking."

"yes … chuckles," that sounds familiar Harry thought, "well I want to set up a meeting for Sunday 3pm, but I was told you didn't do meetings on weekends," another familiar chuckle was heard but Harry was looking at Sam mouthing the words '_when I'm free! And on working schedule_!' "so I was wondering if it is possible we maybe able to meet up – I know its not fitting into your schedule but it is really important I meet you before I leave the country," the voice sounded more businesslike now.

Harry sighed, "Well if that is the only time available, who am I speaking to by the way? The secretary?"

"The producer. Thank you – we will meet at 3 on Sunday," the voice sounded sharp now.

Harry stared at the phone in his hand – the line was dead. Who was this mysterious producer? Harry's head was spinning – he needed to get out of here.

But not till Harry was reminded about his truth, the secret he hid from everyone, _his past_.

There on the screen was a picture of a destructed city with green smoke above the buildings – ordinary people would not notice this but Harry was not ordinary. He knew that the green smoke was from a deathly mark and not just smoke from a reaction.

It all seemed too soon – he was almost over it all. He had got on with his life, left the past but why couldn't it leave him?

A/N: got my first review so i decided to update - hint hint - please review and read my other stories too! thnx


	3. The Reason

The Movies

_The Reason_

The time had come. His memories had caught up with him to haunt him. He looked up to the screen. _This could not be happening _he kept thinking. Not right now, not when I have finally moved on. I'm at the break of my career. I haven't thought about _them_ for years.

_Them _were the secret keepers of Harry's other identity, Harry's identity as a wizard. Harry had been targeted when he was one by the most evil wizard – Voldermort – although Harry had managed to survive his parents didn't as they fought to protect him. But when Voldermort wants someone dead he wants them dead. No-one had ever survived - no-one except Harry. That's why Harry had been famous even before he could speak.

But along with this stardom Harry had suffered greatly, form his uncle Vernon, cousin Dudley, the press – especially Rita Skeeter, and from Voldermort. The end had come and Voldermort had been fought many times during Harry's time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; however the final battle did not end it all.

Voldermort was weakened and his ranks severely shortened with the exception of a few of his followers remaining. Harry knew he couldn't hide forever, he knew that Voldermort would strike again but he didn't expect it so soon. It had only been two years, two years in which Harry was finally living his dream and so close to climbing n the first step of the ladder of stardom.

He wasn't ready to fight yet. He had expected more time, after all he didn't even know what was happening in the wizarding world at them moment. He had lost all contact with his friends. It was not for them not trying but after the last battle Harry wanted total isolation.

Months passed and Harry didn't make an effort to reply to their messages. Instead he busied himself in his dream to become an actor. With it he had raised his lifestyle but with it he had lost his friends.

Harry decided he had to get away from here, news like this meant there was trouble ahead. He decided to drive straight over to his holiday cottage to try and clear his head. But even now there was one question stuck in his head.

A/N: sorry its really short but I wanted to update for any of my readers that are still interested I know its been so long.


	4. Messages

The Movies

_Messages_

Harry exited the building quickly, adrenaline pulsing in his blood, his heat beating faster and blood drumming in his ears. This was it, the game of hide and seek was coming to a close. Only harry had thought he had more time. A lot more time. His steps quickened by the minute, the journey to his car seeming endless.

_This can't be it! Give me a break,_ Harry thought. The dream was so close, yet so far.

Time ticked on and Harry was belted and on his way home, the cottage. It was a nice low key area, very peaceful and where Harry truly felt safe and himself. It was his soul.

Stepping out of the car he walked up him gravel pathway smiling to Mrs Johnson, who was pruning her rose bushes. She was a delightful woman, always inviting Harry over for Sunday roast and her cooking was delicious. Too bad he was so caught up in his newfound worries he wouldn't be able to enjoy it.

"Harry dear, don't forget 3 o'clock!" she shouted after him.

Harry was fiddling with his keys and gave a terse reply, "sorry Mrs R, can't come this weekend, have a business meeting but maybe next week?"

"Never mind dear, work is work. I look forward to seeing you next week," she smiled.

Harry finally managed to open the door and let himself in. It smelled musky; he really needed to get some cleaning done. A layer of dust floated in the air as he dropped his bag on the floor. Home sweet home.

Walking towards the post box, he opened it to find two letters. One had an old fashioned envelope, the paper folded and wax sealed. It was from _them_. Leaving it on the side he picked up the other, it was a window envelope. Tearing through it he found the copy of his latest contract, his agent had probably sent it a couple of days back. Harry did all his business in the comfort of the cottage where he could relax and keep away from the buzz.

He glanced over the terms and walking into the living room grabbed the pen by the telephone and signed it quickly. Picking up the other letter he sighed as he dropped to the couch. Bracing himself he opened it. It was from Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and founder of the Order of the Phoenix. The letter talked about the impending threat of Voldermort, how they needed harry blah blah blah... _All I'm there for is saving their asses; I'm fed up of it_. Scrunching the letter into a ball he aimed for the bin. It flew in and he took his mind off the letter.

His answer machine bleeped continuously. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. _Argh the soddin' thing, I don't even know why I have it! _Frustrated he pressed the play.

Silence...

"Harry I know you've got this, and I know you got Dumbledore's letter. Don't deny it. It's been years that you've kept yourself away. I know it's been hard. Being muggle born I am totally aware of your dip into Hollywood. I am aware of it. I know your frustrated and I don't care what you do but please don't release this film. I know Dumbledore wants you to come back, I don't think that's such a good -"

"Next message" the machine rallied.

"Argh how inconvenient these things are but as I was saying I don't think it's a good idea for you to come back. You're in too much danger, but don't release the film. I know you want to become a superstar but it's gonna put you in danger. Please reason with me. If you are willing to communicate call me on 07760414577."

Harry breathed again. Stop my movie, are you outta your mind Hermione? Who did she think she was. Acting as if she cared, they just couldn't leave me be could they. Argh this is so annoying. Getting up he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. His eyes focused on brown eyes. So beautiful. The only thing he missed from _that _world. He smiled. A flash on red slits resided and the beautiful eyes vanished. Quickly he flashed his eyes open. Perspiration on his brow, neck and upper lip. He so did not miss that. 

A/N: sorry its been so long. I had stopped writing all fanfiction, just being out of ideas, having tons of work and no time. Had some free time today and people have still been reading this even now and to show my gratidtude to them and all my other readers who have probably given up on me I finally decided to upload. Hope it's good enough, not been writing for ages so I might need to work on it. Don't know if I will be updating regularly as I am doing my major exams atm but I will try. Some encouraging reviews may help =P.


	5. Meeting the Voice

A/N: Thanks for all my reviewers – all 7 of you =) it means a lot to get feedback from you. I'm trying to keep it quite original and people have so far liked this but post a review if you have any ideas or conversations you want to come up. I haven't actually worked out how it will end and think I am still pretty much at the beginning. Encouraging reviews also help =). So I had some time after taking a break from my exams and decided to update – even though I should really b revisin... so please do review =) so sorry. I posted the unfinished chapter, that was already posted =/. This is the full chapter!

The Movies

_Meeting the voice_

Sunday arrived quickly. It was the time that Harry would finally get to pin a face to that voice. It would finally have an identity. The harshness of the voice did actually send shiver up Harry's spine. It brought back bad memories of his past. A past he had put away, the memories put in a box and locked away. Out of sight, out of mind.

Harry knew that this was a first breach of the main rules of his cottage. When he first brought the cottage he made a promise, kind of like a resolution, to never bring business here. It was meant to be his haven, simply for relaxing after a hard week. Well this time he had no choice. The voice had been adamant on meeting so soon, and harry wasn't going to jeopardise his future. He was going to make it big, rising up the ladder of stardom.

Stress clung to Harry's shoulders, weighing him down. It was nerves, simple nerves. And that voice. Oh it gave the creeps. Harry's mind drifted back many years. He was sitting in a classroom, surrounded by chattering pupils. Harry was alone, isolated at the back. He never liked bringing attention to himself and so quietly melted into his seat. He hated school. But at least it was a few hours relief from Dudley. At least Dudley couldn't touch him here. All those whining nicknames, the jokes at his expense, and the constant beating up. Dudley had caused Harry to live a life of fear. Fear of the constant bullying.

But one day sitting in his usual seat, Harry felt calm. Not that he should have with what was coming next. Maybe it was the calm before the storm. The door to the classroom opened and in walked a butch woman. She had broad shoulders and hair on her upper lip. Her arms bulged out of her shirt. Her face was contorted in a scowl. She was not happy.

This wasn't the end though. Harry had been told that Mr Adams had left and this woman was replacing him. Ms Saline. This towering woman who instantly captured the silence within the classroom. Her voice harsh, sending shivers up everyone's back. Sweat formed on Harry's forehead; scrap what he had said before, maybe facing Dudley would be better than this. This menacing woman who gave him the creeps.

She scanned the class, her eyes focusing on each and every student, eliciting either a gulp or a faint shiver. She smirked at the reactions. Her eyes fell on him last. Right at the back of the room he was wishing he could disappear. If only! She smiled then, showing her rotting brown teeth. It looked as if she hadn't brushed in years. She pointed and gestured for him to get up.

"Over here m'boy. Right in front of my eyes."

Harry stood up and grabbed his bag off the floor. Slowly walking to the front of the class to the seat Ms Saline had allocated him. Right under her nose. This was pure torture. She kept her eyes on his the rest of the day, her menacing voice causing him panic. That was only day one. Harry had a full six months under her nose, sweating it out in Dudley's old uniform. She was restless and made his life hell.

Now the scowling memory eased out but that voice echoed in his head. _Argh! I really need to stop this_. Harry held his head in his hands as he shook it vehemently. As if this would ease the memories away. No such luck. Walking towards his gym, he stepped on the treadmill and started pounding away. Lessening the stress, as it poured out as sweat. Heart beating loud, breathing ragged, but mind stable.

_Ding-dong! _

The doorbell rang. Harry checked his watch, _it's nowhere near three, and it can't be her, can it?_

Only one way to find out. Harry stopped the treadmill and fought to catch his breath.

_Ding-dong! _

"One minute!" he shouted.

Harry walked towards the door, still confused by who would call by at this time. _It could be the milkman or the paperboy, had he forgotten to pay them? Well we'll just see..._

The door opened with a creak. Harry looked up to see a friendly face; it was just Mr Johnson from next door. _And here I was thinking it was that new producer guy_.

"Hey Mr Johnson! How are you doing?"

"Very well m'boy just came to check up on you. You're meeting started yet son?"

"No not yet. It's still early. I've just been up for a while, on the treadmill."

"Mighty good son. So how long are you down this weekend?"

"Till Tuesday I think. I've wrapped up the shooting, but I've got to go down and meet my agent."

"So who's this producer?"

"No idea. I wasn't told."

"I'm surprised you invited 'em home. You're not one to ask strangers home."

"I know, I had no choice. Seems the deal has to be finalised this weekend." Harry shrugged, "What's a guy gotta do?"

"A lot more than he used to," Mr Johnson laughed. "No rest for the wicked, eh?"

"Too right. Well I better get ready."

"Yes yes. Don't want to keep you. I was just going to say, if you're here on Monday – depending on this meeting and all – why don't we pot some holes?"

"Golf? That'd be great. Haven't had a great whipping from you in a long time," Harry jibed.

Chuckling, "yes, but you're miles better than the first time around. Well I'll see you then."

"Good day."

Harry closed the door with a smile across his face. _Well all I gotta do is get this meeting over and done with, then I have the whole weekend to relax and golf with Mr J._

Heading upstairs to have a shower and get dressed, Harry spent a few reclusive minutes remembering the good memories. _The first time he felt he belonged. The joy of having a real home. The pride he wasn't a freak but instead very special_.

_Ding-Dong!_

Harry was caught off guard. _It's probably him. I don't know who else it could be_.

"Coming!"

Hurriedly he finished dressing, ran a comb through his permanently messy hair and headed down to open the door. Out of breath he held his side as the door swung open.

"You always did have messy hair," a familiar voice sang.

The voice alerted Harry and he looked up._ You've got to be kidding me._

"Won't you invite me in? Where are your manners?"

"You're shitting me! You're the producer?!"

"Yes, and we had a meeting booked. Turned out it was a good game, now I know where you secretly hang out!"

Harry groaned, "Come in." And closed the door. _Hell had frozen over._

A/n: I know I know it's been long! But I was on a roll after updating my other story Husband Swap and this is the right update this time. I decided I really really needed to update so this is for my 7 reviewers. I hope I did justice, I didn't really know what to write – still need some boosting reviews to tell me I'm doing good and some fresh ideas. I'M ALL OUT! I can't finish this if I have no plot! =/ so who do you think my mystery producer is? Drop me a review – all are welcomed (even flames – as I would like some healthy criticism)


	6. Blast from the Past

_**tar heels superstar -**_ you'll find out this chapter  _**GIN AND HARRY ROCK 2GETHER**_ – love all the suggestions, they're quite good; I was thinking of changing it to Luna but decided to keep to my original person. Thanks for reading all my stories I hope you're enjoying them  _**nightwing27**_ - huge thanks, I'm keeping to it. I like that it's a somewhat original fanfic, I haven't found another like it but there might be one somewhere?  _**NaruHina candy**_ – slytherins knocking on Harry's door, that would be funny! Thanks guys for all the reviews! This chappie is dedicated to all of you =D my amazing reviewers!

Previously: 

The voice alerted Harry and he looked up._ You've got to be kidding me._

"Won't you invite me in? Where are your manners?"

"You're shitting me! You're the producer?!"

"Yes, and we had a meeting booked. Turned out it was a good game, now I know where you secretly hang out!"

Harry groaned, "Come in." And closed the door. _Hell had frozen over._

The Movies

_Blast from the Past_

"Seriously Harry what has happened to you?" the voice asked.

It received no reply.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Still no reply.

"You're not going to talk to me now?"

Harry walked away, in towards the kitchen. Opening a cupboard he got out a glass and walked over to his fridge to get some cold water.

"Don't act like I'm not here!"

Ignoring the familiar tone Harry sat down at the table and drank his water slowly.

"I'm not the one who ran away! Leaving everyone and everything! LOOK AT ME HARRY!"

Harry looked up to see the anger that brought about the raised voice.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? THINK YOU CAN JUST IGNORE ME?"

Harry stared defiantly back.

"YOU THINK THAT'LL WORK? AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, THAT'LL SCARE ME? AFTER VOLDERMORT?"

Harry flinched. It was all rushing back. Seeping out of the box he had stuffed it all in. All the memories, finding a way to escape, not caring for Harry's need to keep them locked. The various locks he'd mentally put on the box causing no resistance at all.

He looked up and softly asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get you back!" the volume matched his own.

"I don't want to go back!"

"You don't want to? What do you mean?"

"I mean I've had it! I don't live in that world anymore. I live here. I'm happy. I left because I wanted to."

"Hey you needed time. We all got that. We gave it to you. But you can't hide out forever. Harry, please understand." It was all said softly.

"I'm not hiding. I'm building a life. I'm getting something out of MY life. I'm doing what I WANT to."

"you left to become a Hollywood actor?"

"Yes, I'm living. For the first time. For myself."

"Great Harry. For yourself. What about us? You think you can abandon your friends? After we've stood by you through thick and thin!"

Anger started boiling in Harry's veins. "I never asked you, ok!"

"yes, because we would have left you alone? Through all that? You're questioning our friendship?"

"All you and the rest of them want me is for is to help with the war. Well I'm not having it anymore!"

"we want your safety. And we want you to return. Back where you belong."

"this is where I belong. I belong HERE!"

"or so you think," the voice scoffed.

"just shut up! This is my house! I'm not stopping my dream for you lot. It's the one good thing in my life."

"think this would have made your parents proud Harry?"

"SHUT UP!" Harry took a huge breath. "GET OUT!"

"Harry don't be like this!"

"I never asked for any of this."

"I know you didn't but the prophecy –"

"I don't give a damn about the prophecy!"

"Harry!"

"What Hermione?"

"Don't be like this! Please!"

"What did you expect? That I'd come as soon as you said go?"

"Please understand!"

"I'm tired. I'm so tired."

"Why don't we go for a walk? It'll calm you down. I just need to talk to you. It's been very long. I've missed you."

Harry grumbled. "Fine."

AN: hope that was good! And I'm working on my updates. I'm trying once a week  I've got a sense if the full plot now! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I'll update faster.


	7. Release

A/N: So I have just – I mean this literally – finished Husband Swap: Episode One and I'm keeping to my promise, I am now updating this. It has been AGES! (again literally) but I was reading over the reviews for this, especially from the last chapter so I had to get straight on to keeping my promise. – Confusedlildevil –

The Movies

_Release_

Harry led Hermione outside, marching away quickly as soon as he got out of the door, not turning around to see if Hermione was there following him. He just didn't care. _She was the one who was intruding in on his life and his home. Faking to be a producer. __**Hah**__! What a way to get caught out Harry. A fake producer – how did you __**not**__ see it coming! And it was of course __**all**__ Hermione's idea. She must have read about the movie on the internet or seen a trailer or poster. __**Stupid**__! __**Stupid**__! __**Stupid**__! Why didn't I think of that? At least they didn't find me at the premier. That so would have blown up. I just need to get her away from here, as soon as. _Now he did turn around, to see a slightly puffing Hermione Granger following up the hill, the strain evident on her fae, that he had so easily marched up with his angry energy.

She spotted him, her eyes showing her anger, "So NOW you turn around? Remembered me? Well it can't have been hard for you to forget me in the first place! After ALL you didn't think to get in touch – NOT EVEN ONCE – after the war. And there WE were being considerate, giving you SPACE! HAH!" Still fuming she panted to a stop beside him.

Harry gave a small smile, "Are you quite finished?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Why YOU!" Pointing a finger at his chest she mimicked, "_Are you quite finished_ OF COURSE I'M NOT BLOODY FINISHED YOU IMBECILE! GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STAND THERE SMIRKING AS WELL. YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN MALFOY –"

Now Harry's eye's flared, "Now you listen to me," now IS finger jabbed her, "I AM NOTHING LIKE MALFOY. GOD I WASN'T EVEN SMIRKING. I WAS SMILING. YOU KNOW WHEN YOUR HAPPY? ALL THIS BROUGHT BACK SOME MEMORIES. SO _EXCUSE ME _IF _I _WANT TO SMILE –" he stopped to catch his breath, "I'LL SMILE IF _I _WANT TO!"

Hermione's anger flushed out of her and she began to giggle. The uncontrollable type of giggle. It took the wind out of Harry's anger and he joined in. The two fell down, there on the hill and laughed – all the stress and anger out.They tried a few times – unsuccessfully – to try and stop laughing but then they'd catch each others eye and start again.

Hermione finally caught her breath, she smiled, "I miss this. I miss you."

Harry nodded. "I miss it too."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realised his mistake. Hermione looked up at him.

_OH GOD! WHY THE HELL DID I LET THAT SLIP OUT? __**HARRY**__!_

"So why don't you come back?" she saidit so simple, in such a quite voice, keeping her hope out of it.

Harry looked away, he couldn't look at her melanchony face without feeling guilty. _And I shouldn't be feeling guilty. I did my part. They got their saviour to the wizarding world. I then bowed out. Simple._

She touched his shoulder, "Harry..."

He didn't budge.

"Please Harry don't ignore me. Please just come for a visit. A short one."

"I can't."

"Not even a short one?"

Silence.

"Harry, please?"

Silence.

She lifted her hand from his shoulder and slowly got up. "At least drop us an owl or letter once in a while," and with that she left.

And Harry turned to see her retreating back, the guilt eating away at him. He knew he should call her, tell her to stay. It would be the right thing to do. But he couldn't. Because he no longer was the boy-who-lived. He was just Harry Potter.

A/N: So what d'you think? Drop me a review! Please =)


End file.
